


Honeymustard

by Crazybutstillok



Series: Relationships Happen, People. [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: I love honeymustard, bros that drink together, honeymustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutstillok/pseuds/Crazybutstillok
Summary: Underfell Sans and Underswap Papyrus bond.





	

Looking over towards his two friends, Sans could only shake his head in disgust.

 

Used to be that they would glare at each other, clutching their personal golden bottles as they bemoaned the faults of the other.

 

"yours is too sweet, just like your world." Fell would complain

 

"well yours is trying to kill anybody who tries it, i guess i should expect it..." Swap would retort.

 

After all these years of fighting, he still couldn't believe it.  The two of them, thick as thieves,  _agreeing_ about this?  Yet it was happening.

 

"the sweetness only enhances the spiciness..."

 

"the deep flavor supports the sweetness..."

 

""this stuff is the best.""

 

"ill drink to that."

 

"i'll drink  _of_ that."

 

And with matching grins, they did.

 

Heh.  Well.  If that was what it took to get his friends to cooperate... He smiled, kept his silence, and lifted his own, red bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> Honeymustard is the best.


End file.
